rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning of Naporia
'''The Burning of Naporia, '''also known as the '''Night of Flames, '''was the last great event in the War of the Two Great Cities which saw the great city of Naporia set on fire in the middle of the night, killing most of its inhabitants*. History For two years, the two great powerful cities of Naporia and Rabar were at war which resulted in most of the Pacif continent dealing with the aftermath. In the middle of April, King Karpin I of Rabar, his general and his sons, Soin and Karpin discussed an ultimate end to the war. At this point during the war, the war had spread to the continent of Roda where Naporia was winning. Karpin took this as a sign and slowly withdrawed his troops as he saw that most of the royal House Noland of Naporia would be spending a night in the city. On the 23rd of June 195 BS, during the day he sent the young 12 year old Soin Terison into the city disguised as a merchant. He spent the day in a local tavern and at early evening he headed to the castle with twenty barrels of ale (which actually held gunpowder and ale mixed together). Upon arriving at the castle, he entered a small back passage where he waited for several hours. At approximately 9:33pm, Soin lit the fuse of the barrels and ran as fast as he could to the southern gate where he met with Rabarian guards who escorted him off the city. After ten minutes, the barrels exploded into the main gallery and kitchens of the castle. A fire began in the upstairs bedroom and the stables, which tragically killed Sapphire Noland, daughter of King Decland XXI of Naporia. The fire spread and soon the entire market district was set on fire as the docks were crowded with Flaeorian ships firing cannon balls at the city. The fire moved fast and soon all of the ships in the docks were set alight allowing no means of escape by sea. Any peasants who tried to escape out of the southern and western gate of the city were met with Rabarian spearmen who guarded the gate. Quickly waking, Blacktear Noland grabbed his sword and tried to run to the gate but died of smoke inhalation as he tried to escape the castle. King Decland XXI died in his bed, as the explosion allowed the fire to quickly reach his bedroom. At midnight, the entire lower section of the city was on fire in a torrential fire where many peasants died. The entire royal family rested on the shoulders of Prince Dante Noland who was drinking at a local tavern when the fire began, Dante disappeared, his body was never found and is under many theories. During that night, known to several Naporian supporters as the Night of Flames, over sixty thousand people dying against the fire. By early morning, flames could be seen as far away as Staguni, who hated that night, and was put out thanks to heavy rainfall over the following days. *This claim is under constant questioning Trivia *For the rest of Soin Terison's life, he was known as the Pyromancer Prince Category:War